Au fond du trou on ne trouve pas de lapin blanc
by T-REXfreezone
Summary: Le jeune Ross apprend à ses dépens que la devise de Poudlard est une véritable leçon de vie... Draco dormiens nunquam titillandus. Il ne faut pas chatouiller la perruque bleue qui dort! ... Attendez... Je crois m'être trompé...


_**Au fond du trou...on ne trouve pas de lapin blanc**_

Bonjour à tous !

Ceci est une fanfiction sur l'univers d'Harry Potter qui appartient à J.K Rowling avec quelques OC (original character). Je plonge mes propres personnages dans cet univers qui me tient à cœur.

Bonne lecture.

Il était dix-huit heure. Le soleil avait déjà bien entamé sa lente descente vers l'horizon. Mon regard se détourna du passionnant ouvrage que je tenais pour capter les dernière couleur que m'offrait cette fabuleuse boule incandescente. L'astre inondait le ciel environnant d'une délicate couleur orange cuivré, cette même couleur se reflétait à la surface du lac noir. A bien y penser cette réflexion rectiligne semblait former un passage, un passage sur un autre monde dont la frontière serait cette énorme porte de feu… Peut être était-ce le seul moyen d'échapper à la pénombre qui allait envahir le château dans quelques minutes ?

Je me détournais de cette extravagante pensée pour admirer les dernières lueur du jour et peut être saisir enfin le rayon vert. Il est dit chez les sorciers que ce phénomène est un mauvais présage, tout comme le fameux Feu de Saint-Elme qui a fait trembler tant de marins. Mais la réalité est bien moins excitante, un simple phénomène optique atmosphérique…

« Mr Ross, je suppose que vous devez avoir terminé votre colle en botanique ? »

Tel un nuage gris s'interposant devant le soleil au moment fatidique, madame Pince venait de gâcher mon plaisir me rappelant à mes obligations...

Il était dix-huit heure. Je n'avais devant moi plus que deux heures avant que la bibliothèque ne ferme. Deux heure pour esquisser, rédiger et fignoler un semblant de devoir pour le professeur Londubat. Il faut dire que remplacer les Bubobulb de la serre des Quatrième années par des Veracrasses n'avait pas été ma meilleur idée. Mais à mon humble avis de martyr cette petite blague ne méritait pas une telle punition : rédiger un essaie sur les 21 usages du choux mordeur de Chine.

« Votre silence en dit long, alors cesser donc de rêvasser et remettez vous au travail ! »

Lorsque madame Pince fut suffisamment éloignée je bondit hors de mon siège, pris une pose tragique et lançais d'un voix théâtrale :

« Ne pouvant se dérober de la vigilance du Sphinx les habitants de Thèbes étaient voué à l'isolement et la mort ! »

Fier de ma petite comédie je me rassis pour me replonger derechef dans mes problèmes. Soudain une voix vint me corriger.

« Il ne s'agissait pas d'un Sphinx mais d'une Sphinge. »

Je me retournais aussitôt, à la recherche du détenteur de la voix. Mais au lieux de faire face à… Bah... À une personne, je me retrouvais face à une tignasse bleue nuit dépassant d'une belle pile de livre bien droite d'une table voisine.

Je basculais ma chaise pour enfin distinguer le visage qui, du moins je l'espérais, devait se trouver sous cette tignasse.

En effet, taper la conversation avec une perruque bleue n'était clairement pas au programme et alors je pourrais redouter une petite visite à St Mangouste.

Heureusement pour moi cette tignasse était belle et bien accroché à un visage. Avec des sourcils de la même couleur que les cheveux et une belle quantité de piercings je ne put que reconnaître l'auteur de mon malaise : Edward Lupin, dit Teddy.

Le ton qu'il avait employé était froid, voir tranchant, en décalage avec l'aura joyeuse dont il se drapait généralement. A bien y réfléchir je ne l'avais jamais croisé sans un petit sourire sur son visage. Je croyais que cet étudiant était la définition même de la joie et qu'il incarnait le mieux les valeurs de Poufsouffle. Mais à sa mine renfermée et obscure je compris que ma vie n'avais été que mensonge !

« Un codétenu ? »

Tentais-je dans le but de détendre l'atmosphère.

Teddy leva ses yeux de son ouvrage et me lança un regard circonspect. Voyant que j'attendais clairement une réponse il finit par lâcher :

« Je suis à la recherche de solitude pour pouvoir enfin travailler EN PAIX. »

Il avait appuyer sur les deux dernier mot comme un avertissement. Il en fallait cependant plus pour décourager un Gryffontard... Ou un Serpendor, comme vous voulez.

« C'est dommage… C'est plutôt rare de pouvoir discuter avec un métamorphomage. »

Ted la Tignasse ne répondit pas et se referma dans sa bulle.

La métamorphomagie était quelque chose de passionnant : pouvoir changer d'apparence comme on le souhaite de manière spontanée. Je ne pouvait pas imaginer ce qu'auraient pu faire Mathilde et Violaine avec ce pouvoir… Elles auraient pu revêtir l'apparence du défunt Severus Rogue au plus grand malheur du professeur Londubat. Ou même prendre la place de l'actuelle Directrice et diriger l'école une journée entière. Quel spectacle cela aurait été…

Rêvassant sur la métamorphomagie une question vint me tarauder l'esprit :

« Dis Teddy ? Si j'ajoute un de tes cheveux dans une potion de polynectar, tu crois que je pourrais être moi aussi un métamorphomage pendant une heure ? »

L'intéresser soupira et me répondit d'une voix lasse.

« -Je ne crois pas Ross, maintenant laisse moi tranquille.

-Et si j'ajoute un de tes cheveux quand tu es sous l'apparence d'une autre personne, je prends quelle apparence ? La tienne ou celle de l'autre personne ?

-Bon Ross ! Je ne suis pas une bête de foire alors tu arrête avec ça ! »

Aie… J'avais dû toucher un point sensible… Peut être pensait-il à ses parents qu'il ne connaîtrait jamais.

Je me rassis normalement afin de me remettre au travail, mais mes pensées dérivaient déjà vers Remus Lupin et Nimphadora Tonks, deux héros de la bataille de Poudlard tombés au combat…

Un couple peu orthodoxe composé d'un loup garou et d'une métamorphomage.

Subitement une pensée me vint : Edward Lupin, leurs fils était donc un hybride !

Je fouillai dans mon sac pour en ressortir une mornille. Alors faisant mine de chercher un ouvrage dans une étagère je me glissai lentement derrière mon compagnon d'infortune et plaquai la pièce d'argent sur sa nuque, attendant une quelconque réaction…

Teddy posa sa plume calmement, prit une grande inspiration et se leva. Il me fit face et je vis un mélange de colère et de lassitude sur son visage. Pourtant ce n'est pas ce qui me fis comprendre que j'avais vraiment fait une bourde. Il s'agissait d'un petit détail scintillant, une petite chose de rien du tout… Voilà : il s'agissait d'un badge… Mais pas n'importe quel badge ! Le badge unique du préfet-en-chef… Cette fois j'avais vraiment été stupide…

« Pour ta gouverne Ross, non, les loup garous ne craignent pas l'argent. Mais tu auras sûrement le loisir de l'apprendre par toi même car tu passeras désormais chaque vendredi soir ici même, dans la bibliothèque, à aider Madame Pince. »

Le verdict était tombé. Il ramassa ses affaires et se dirigea vers la sortie… Me laissant là, seul avec ma mornille.

A croire que même lorsque l'on a touché le fond l'on peut continuer à creuser…

_A suivre… Peut être… Si vous avez aimé et que j'ai le temps..._

Bonjour,

Ce petit texte est un test pour une sorte de recueil d'histoires tournant autour de la scolarité de 4 jeunes sorciers. Les chapitres n'auraient pas forcément de lien entre eux. Si vous êtes intéressé n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part.

Dites moi si ce petit texte vous a plu et n'hésitez pas à me critiquer. Je suis certain que mon style d'écriture peut s'améliorer avec votre aide. Aussi je suis convaincu que mon texte est plein de fautes en tout genre… Soyez indulgent avec un pauvre étudiant en science qui se passionne de littérature !

Merci beaucoup.


End file.
